The purpose of this project entitled The role of churches in HIV prevention for young black men, is to explore the role of church and religion in the lives of young, black, men who have sex with men (YBMSM), ages 16 to 24, and examine the potential for black churches to respond to the youth HIV epidemic. The specific aims include: 1) to explore the religious histories and experiences of young black men who have sex with men (YBMSM) to a). document their experiences with faith-related stigma, homophobia, and heteronormative messaging and b). understand the potential adverse influence or protective effects of church and religion in the lives of YBMSM, especially in relation to sexual identity and behaviors associated with HIV transmission, 2) to explore the messages, norms, and attitudes within the black church to understand how YBMSM, church pastors, and lay congregants view and discuss homosexuality and HIV, and 3) to assess the feasibility and acceptability of the black church as a site for the provision of HIV prevention based on the experiences, attitudes, and beliefs of YBMSM, church pastors, and lay congregants. The project will use qualitative research methods. We will conduct in-depth interviews with 30 young YBMSM and 20 pastors or religious leaders of black churches. Interviews will be used to elicit information about individuals' perceptions of faith, homosexuality, HIV, and the potential for black churches to participate in HIV prevention interventions. Additionally, we will use ethnographic observation methods in four black churches in Milwaukee to provide insight into the diversity of ways black churches view and discuss homosexuality and HIV and understand the potential sources of support for LGB adolescents and young adults within the church, as well as potential sources of faith-based stigma and discrimination against LGB congregants. Recruitment and enrollment will be accomplished through establishing partnerships with local community-based organizations that provide services to YBMSM or have partnerships with churches and faith-based organizations. The proposed research addresses the NIH research priority of reducing racial HIV disparities, as outlined in the 2013 NIH plan for HIV-related research. Specifically, it addresses the NIH's prioritization of examining stigma and homophobia as structural-level factors that can influence HIV prevention for racial and ethnic minorities.